Integrate three areas of investigation related to contraceptive choice behavior: theoretical and empirical efforts in the area of expectancy-value formulation; joint consumer decision-making by marital partners; research and theorizing on the nature of the marital relationship (decision-making style). The intent is to analyze the impact of joint decision-making on contraceptive practice for continual versus episodic versus non-use of different contraceptive methods.